villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Intruder (Toonami)
The Intruder is the main antagonist of the two Total Immersion Events, The Intruder and The Intruder II. Biography The Intruder The Intruder invaded the Ghost Planet Spaceship Absolution in search of food. It stuck itself on the starboard engine chamber, and it managed to seep through the hull of the ship. The ship's AI, SARA, reports this to TOM, and he goes to try to neutralize the creature. The Intruder attacks him, and sends him flying out of the ship and disables his nuclear reactor. When TOM managed to get back onto the ship, the Creature managed to eat multiple Clydes, and tripled in size, making itself into a giant. Tom then tried to shoot the creature with a laser so that it wouldn't get to the ship's engine. TOM momentarily stunned the creature, but he was unfortunately absorbed into it. The Creature eventually devoured most of the engine, but it was stopped when SARA took a copy of TOM's programming, and proceeded to upload the programming into a new TOM, whom she dubbed TOM 2. TOM 2 then sets up two explosive devices that succeeded in cutting the Intruder off of the starboard engine. The Intruder is then sent into the depths of space, never to be seen again. Aftermath The Intruder was not destroyed along with the Absolution's compromised engine, as the Intruder has returned in The Intruder II. However, prior to this rematch, it was revealed in the Intruder II companion comic that the Intruder previously faced off against Tom 4 sometime between the cancellation of Toonami in 2008 and the return of Toonami in 2012. In the comic, the Intruder also displays previously unseen sentience and tech controlling abilities. It was revealed during The Intruder II that it killed TOM 4 after the comic's conclusion. The Intruder II The villainous Intruder returns once again, this time facing off against TOM 5 and SARA. However, it is revealed that the Intruder has absorbed TOM 1 (his remains can be seen in the Intruder), gaining intelligence and the ability to speak (voiced by Sonny Strait, implying that he speaks through TOM 1's voice box). It is further revealed that his goal is to steal SARA's AI matrix from the Absolution and "to make TOM suffer." He was killed when TOM destroyed the Intruder's ship and the Absolution in episode 6 of The Intruder II. Gallery tumblr p2ggzdYBlS1rvb8cmo3_250.gif Trivia *It is based on the villain from The Blob. *Since the newest incarnation of the Intruder is a monstrous combination of the blob-like form and TOM 1, it knows who TOM 4 and 5 are, as well as SARA. It states that it's "upgrades" occurred due to merging TOM 1's consciousness with its own, creating an "evil twin" of TOM. *The "upgraded" Intruder seems immune to TOM 5's weapon fire, mirroring the fatal flaw that doomed TOM 1. *In EP 5 of The Intruder II, the Intruder states that it killed TOM 4. This is somewhat supported by a scene in the end of the Intruder Comic, which reveals Intruder slime left behind as TOM 4 attempts to warn TOM 5. The Intruder also states that TOM 4's attempt to warn TOM 5 was what allowed him to locate the Absolution. Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Possessor Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Mutants Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased